


Gone Viral

by etselec



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, a bit ooc i think, met on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles rolled his eyes and checked his tumblr activity. At the top off the list there was a sentence that made Charles heart stop (God, he needed to get out more): “eriklehnsherr started following you”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know why i wrote this oh my god babies

It was a Friday; Charles had just gotten back from his sister’s house at around 10:00 PM. He figured he was done with all his homework, so he opened his laptop to tumblr, which is when he saw his inbox overflowing with 50+ messages!

How could it be overflowing? He only had 400 followe - holy _shit!_ Last time he checked, he did _not_ have 1k followers! When did _this_ happen?

Charles moved his mouse quickly up to the message icon and scrolled through the asks.

**Anonymous asked:**

> i feel so bad for u lol

_Feel so bad for what?_

**hankisbeast asked:**

> charles i’m sorry. i’m sorry, it’s all emma’s fault.

That was one of his college friends, Hank. He was just a couple dorms down from him. Charles kept scrolling.

**hankisbeast asked:**

> Why aren’t you responding??? are u mad @ me???

“What the hell?” he said out loud.

**superwhol0ckgurl--1209 asked:**

> XD omggg!!! I feel bad tho….. i’m sorry…….

“Sorry for _what?_ ” Charles screeched. This was enough. He made his way back onto his dashboard and that’s when he saw that Hank had tagged him in a video. His hands were sweaty as he pressed play.

Okay… Deep breaths, Charles. It can’t be that bad

It started out with Hank in front of some stairs, holding a bottle of beer and laughing drunkenly. A guy was giggling behind the camera which Charles identified the voice as one of his other friends, Alex.

“IS THE CAMERA FILMING?” A voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

Charles turned pale. That was _his_ voice! When the hell was this? _What_ the hell was this?

“YEAH!” Alex shouted back, shaking the camera to try to get it at a better angle.

“HERE I GOOOOO - OH FUCK!” In the video, Charles had skidded down the stairs in a laundry basket, which had failed of course. The basket had toppled over, leaving Charles to tumble down the stairs. _Ouch._

Hank and Alex were practically losing their shit afterwards.

Hank was on the floor, gasping for breath between laughing, and Alex was clearly somewhere else because the camera had plummeted to the ground and faint laughs could be heard from another room.

Video-Charles picked up the camera as soon as he could get off of the floor. “Did… you see that?” He slurred to the camera. “Did you -”

The camera shut off and the video ended. The caption read: “just watch this”.

“What the _fuck!_ ” Charles shut his laptop and lunged for his phone, dialing Hank immediately.

Hank picked up. “Charles, listen -”

“Why the hell did you upload that!” He fumed into the phone. Hank would _never_ \- Hank was the nicest person Charles had ever met and he couldn’t imagine him doing something like that.

Hank sighed. “I’m sorry, Emma made me do it.” Emma Frost, first class bitch.

“People can’t _make_ people do anything!” Charles nearly squeaked.

“Emma said that,” Hank paused to let out a breath, “shewouldhavesexwithmeifiuploadedthatvideo.”

Charles faked a laugh. “Excuse me?”  

“Please -”

“You uploaded a drunken video of me in trade for _sex_ with a pretty _girl?_ ”

“No! Well… uh, yeah. Yeah, I did,” Hank mumbled.

“Bloody idiot,” Charles gritted through his teeth. “Do you see how many notes this has, Hank? It has 900,000 plus!”

“Charles, I didn’t know -”

“When was this?” Charles demanded, tapping his fingernails against his desk.

“Last week at Alex’s party. We were all really drunk…”

Charles groaned, now knowing why his back hurt so much last Monday. “I hate you so much.” He hung up and threw his phone across the room. _Shit,_ there’s got to be at least one person who’s seen the video in each and every one of his classes. He’s going to be the laughingstock of the _entire_ campus!

“Damn it!” Charles yelled. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut and hoped the weekend would never end.

*-*-*

The following Monday, Charles wore a hoodie over his head, and kept his head down the entire day. He avoided Hank and Alex, and resisted from punching Emma in the face.

Charles tried to listen to his professors, but he found that he was more concerned that someone would recognize him from the video. In his Genetics class, a girl whispered to him, “Charles I saw the video.”

“Shut up, Moira!” Charles hissed.

Moira frowned and sank back in her seat.

It was finally the end of the day and he was walking over to his dorm, when someone yelled his name, “Charles? Charles Xavier? Guys, it’s him!” A group of about six people, both guys and girls, walked up to him before Charles could even think of running away. “Dude, we saw you in that video.”

Charles cleared his throat. “N-no, you must be thinking of someone else -”

“No, it was you for sure! The one with the basket? Aw, man, you’re so cool!”

He narrowed his eyes. “Cool?” Charles pulled his hoodie down.

“Yeah!” A preppy girl smiled. “Everyone in my classes were talking about the video.”

“You must be fun to hang around when you’re drunk. I’m Sean, and I’ll be sure to invite you to the next party I’m havin’!” Sean laughed wholeheartedly. “See you ‘round, Charles.” He took the preppy girl’s hand and walked to the other side of the campus, the other four following closely behind.

_Cool?_ Charles wondered. _Weren’t the words they were looking for something like “idiot” or “dumbass”?_ He shrugged, running up to his dorm. Charles opened his laptop and saw a whole bunch of asks and new followers. Ignoring the followers, he clicked on the message icon and read through the messages. There were not hateful comments, much to Charles’s surprise. Maybe he hadn’t scrolled through enough.

The first post on his dash was of _course_ the video. But this time it was with a bunch of comments:

**love-vines-love-videos00 reblogged from hankisbeast:**

> omg lol

**lanadelreeeeeeeeeeeeeey111 reblogged from love-vines-love-videos00:**

> i dont usually reblog non-lana stuff, but oh my god this is precious

**kavvaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii reblogged from lanadelreeeeeeeeeeeeeey111:**

> he’s pretty cute too heeeheee

**eriklehnsherr reblogged from kavvaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:**

> he may be cute, but he’s a fucking asshole for doing that in the first place.

_There it is,_ Charles thought to himself. _There’s the hate._

Smacking himself in the forehead and sighing, Charles squinted at the URL. _eriklehnsherr? Oh my God! His stomach dropped._

He’d seen his text posts before on his dash, and boy, was he hilarious! Eh, this really wasn’t all _that_ bad. At least someone famous (or, someone with at least more than 50k followers) had noticed him _and_ called him cute!

Charles clicked on this “Erik” guy’s blog. He scrolled through his posts and thought he was pretty okay, and gave him a follow. He clicked on the drop-down menu of links and hovered his mouse over them. He chose to look at his “About Me” page first.

**About Me:**

erik // 21 // gay & single // chicago // college lyfe

He shrugged. Charles was 21 as well - _not_ like he looking for a relationship or anything!

Charles started back to his homepage to click on some more links. Well, there was a “/tagged/me” so at least he could see what this idiot looked like - _Oh my God, he’s fucking hot._ Actually, not “hot”, more like drop dead fucking _gorgeous!_ Charles was trying to keep his mouth closed as he scrolled through the page. He was _perfect;_ Charles had never seen anyone that looked more beautiful than him. Wait was that a shirtless picture? Oh, dear God, he had abs - Charles shook his head, feeling himself get hot.

Too bad that Erik was kinda rude to him.

Charles wiped his mouth from all the drool that spilled out and sighed. _Everyone makes mistakes,_ he thought to himself. Yet, it was very unlikely that a “tumblr famous” person like Erik would even _follow_ Charles back.

No, no, he had to stop thinking about this. Charles shut his eyes and closed the tab. He was back on the goddamn video post. He groaned and started to reblog the post from Erik.

_excuse me,_ he typed. Charles hit reblog and closed out of tumblr. Enough for today.

*-*-*

The next day, Charles kept his hoodie on his bed and walked on to campus with pride. Just as he had figured, many people made comments at him. None of them rude like Erik’s, so it made Charles feel a little bit more cheery.

He got to his dorm hurriedly after classes and instantly opened up his laptop to tumblr. There were more messages, but they mostly consisted of “lol” or “omg i feel bad” or even “ur so cute!”. Charles rolled his eyes and checked his tumblr activity. At the top off the list there was a sentence that made Charles heart stop (God, he needed to get out more): “eriklehnsherr started following you”.

_He followed me back? So he must not hate me as much, right?_ Charles nervously navigated his mouse up to Erik’s blog and pulled up his askbox. “guess you don’t think i’m that much of an asshole if you started following me” he typed. Charles smirked as he hit “ask”.

And back to his dash he went, scrolling through pictures of puppies, Vines, and funny text posts. He saw one of Erik’s posts and it reminded him that he should check if he answered his ask. Charles clicked on his URL and sure enough, Erik had answered it: “i was kidding about that sorry to scare you !! uwu”

Charles blushed. So Erik was teasing. Oh thank God. Charles could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he went for another ask: “i went through your /tagged/me and you’re really cute! sorry if this sounds stalkerish ok bye”. That _does_ sound pretty stalkerish, doesn’t it? He’s terrible at online flirting, if this _is_ online flirting. He doesn’t really know what this is. Charles held down delete on his keyboard and typed something else up: “oh that’s alright.”

Charles ran a hand through his hair and picked up his phone to call Hank. He shut his laptop and crashed down onto his creaky bed. “Hank?” he fluffed his pillow up for support. “Hey listen, I’m not mad at you anymore.”

Charles could tell that Hank was afraid, because he heard him let out a sigh on the other line. “Oh my God, Charles, you don’t know how sorry I am.”

He chuckled. “It’s alright. Actually, it’s been pretty good for me. I’m _very_ famous around campus nowadays.”

Hank laughed weakly. “Anything else you need to tell me?”

Should he tell him about Erik? Nah, maybe another day. “Nothing else comes to mind. Talk to you later.” Charles hung up and plopped his phone on to his mattress. Charles fell asleep just like that, jeans and cardigan still on.

*-*-*

The week dragged on.

Nothing changed from that Monday. Everyone just gasped when they saw Charles and basically paraded around him like he was a celebrity. He kind of was a celebrity; the post had gotten to 2 million notes!

But that week blurred into the next, and so did the next and this went on and on until finally, the video hype died down and people in reality and online stopped approaching Charles.

The only thing that had made Charles smile during all of this was Erik. One day, Erik had tagged Charles in a video of a drunk college guy attempting to do a backflip and Charles thought it was quite… sweet of him to tag him in something. He had a couple mutual followers, but no one quite as friendly as Erik.

One time Charles saw that Erik was rather fond of bunnies, judging by the spam of bunnies he posted one afternoon. Immediately, he found a link to some cute bunnies and put it in his askbox: “eriiiiik i found u the cutest video…. [link]”. To which Erik had responded. “you spoil me, char. ;-)”

Even though it was a simple reply, it still caused Charles to pull his knees up to his chest and blush madly. It didn’t help when Erik posted the occasional selfie. If he posted one, Charles’s eyes would widen as he bit his lip to try to stop himself from squealing like a twelve year old girl. He would like and reblog it, even if he was the only one to do so.

“post a selfie, charles!! pleeeaase!” Erik put into his askbox one day. It didn’t help even _more_ if Charles posted a selfie. He took a quick webcam photo _just_ for Erik and captioned it: “so this is my face. for u erik. nerd.” He tagged Erik and smiled, burying his face in his hands.

Not long after that, Erik had also liked and reblogged, adding the words “cutie” and “charles” into his tags.

Everything changed one Spring Saturday. Charles was doing the usual, scrolling through his dash, celebrating his 50,000th follower, you know. All of the sudden, a little number one popped up on his messages. He hit the “back to the top” button and clicked on the ask. It was Erik, of course. He read through the text.

**eriklehnsherr asked:**

> um hey charles, can you answer this privately, because well, uh… ugh, you’ll see.
> 
> i think that you’re rlly cute (i think u know that) and idk what you think about me, but i’d really like to get to know you better and if you have skype or even kik or snapchat i dont care i just wanna talk to you somehow. idk ok
> 
> skype: eriklehnsherr
> 
> kik: 00erik00
> 
> snapchat: hi.im.erik
> 
> hopefully we’ll talk soon :-)

Oh God, was this real? Oh God, Oh God - Charles was going to have a heart attack, his heart was beating at like ten-thousand miles an hour. Erik wanted to get to know Charles better and that’s all that mattered to him.

He started typing right away: “oh my god yes. i have skype, that’s all though. i’m going to message you through skype in a bit, alright?” Charles checked the “answer privately” box and answered. He closed Google Chrome and opened up Skype right away. He quickly messaged Erik:

**Charles Xavier [6:01 PM]:**

> hey erik, it’s me charles

Just five minutes after that, Erik had replied.

**Erik Lehnsherr [6:06 PM]:**

> oh thank god. do you wanna video chat sometime?

**Charles Xavier [6:07 PM]:**

> i’d love to. now?

**Erik Lehnsherr [6:07 PM]:**

> sure call me

Charles heart skipped a beat. He was going to video chat with Erik! Oh, Erik, the guy he’d been swooning about for over a month, almost two. Charles clicked video chat and smooth out his hair. He turned his head to make sure no one was around him and all the windows were closed. Check and check.

Erik appeared onscreen. _Erik is onscreen._ “Hello, Charles.”

Oh my _God_ his voice was deep. It was doing all kinds of things to Charles’s insides. “Wow, your voice is deep. Mine’s so high-pitched compared to yours.” _Great first impression Charles. Really._

Erik sat up in his seat. “Shut up, you’re ad _orable._ ”

Charles giggled, he fucking _giggled._ “Oh, uh, thank you, I guess. So, uh -” he looked down.

Erik laughed. “Charles, what do you study in college?”

“Oh! Yes, I study genetics,” Charles replied, “how about you, my friend?”

“Biology,” Erik grinned, showing Charles his full set of teeth.

He could melt right there. “Oh that’s nice.”

“I never knew you were British. You never told me.”

“Sorry, forgot to mention that,” Charles fiddled with his hands.

“Your accent’s really cute,” Erik flashed him another smile.

Charles appeared flustered, trying not to babble. “ _You’re_ cute.”

“Thanks,” Erik blinked a couple times and leaned back into his chair. “Listen, do you want to go out? Like long-distance?”

Charles combed his fingers through his hair. “I’d really like that, but long-distance relationships are rather difficult.”

“It’s alright, we can do it. Besides, I get out of college in two months, and I got money to visit you in New York.”

Charles’s neck flushed pink. “You-you’d really visit me, Erik?”

“Of course, why not?”

Charles bit his lip yet again to stop himself from screeching. “Then yes, Erik Lehnsherr, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

*-*-*

**One Month Later**

“my bae, char!” Erik posted. Charles blinked rapidly as he saw a screenshot from Skype of him blowing a kiss at Erik with that caption. He chuckled, going to reblog the post.

**charlesxavier reblogged from eriklehnsherr:**

> eriiiik nooo

**eriklehnsherr reblogged from charlesxavier:**

> eriiiik yeees. i want to show all my followers my bae (◡‿◡✿)

**charlesxavier reblogged from eriklehnsherr:**

> you’re dumb

**hankisbeast reblogged from charlesxavier:**

> jUST GO MAKE OUT ALREADY OH MY GOD

**eriklehnsherr reblogged from hankisbeast:**

> one more monthhhhh

**charlesxavier reblogged from eriklehnsherr:**

> can’t wait ;)

**bunnyslippersgirl1936 reblogged from charlesxavier:**

> hey wait aren’t u laundry basket guy?

Charles was about ready to get to bed. He was just saying goodnight to Erik. “Goodnight Erik.”

“Goodnight Charles,” Erik made a kissy face at him, which caused Charles to break into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my God, Erik, you idiot,” he smiled, then his smile dropped and he bit his lip.

“Something wrong, Char?”

“Nothing, I,” Charles sighed, “I wish I could kiss you.”

Erik scratched the back of his neck. “I wish I could kiss you, too. And do other things. One more month. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Charles shut his laptop and trudged into his room, flopping down onto his bed. _One more month,_ he said to himself.

*-*-*

“Charles, you are _not_ going alone,” Hank ordered, folding his arms.

“Why _not?_ ” Charles practically whimpered.

Hank swallowed. “Because what if Erik is some rapist or something.”

Charles gasped. _“Hank!”_

“At least let me drive you to the airport. I’ll wait in the car.”

“Fine,” Charles rolled his eyes, leading Hank into the driver’s seat. Today was the day that Charles had been waiting for. He was finally going to meet his boyfriend in person. Charles had even gotten a hotel room for his stay so that Erik wouldn’t have to look at his ratty old dorm.

Arriving at the airport seemed to take forever, and when they got there, Charles lurched out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. He burst inside the airport and to the baggage claim to where Erik said he’d be. Everyone there must’ve thought that he looked like an idiot running through the airport.

And then he saw him. Charles saw Erik. _Erik!_ his mind screamed. _Go go go!_ “ERIK!” Charles’s voice cracked but he didn’t care.

Erik ran right into Charles and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Charles, oh Charles,” he murmured into his soft brown hair. He brought his hand up to the back of Charles’s head to ruffle his hand through his hair.

“I’m finally meeting you,” Charles was crying and he didn’t know how or when, but he didn’t care; Erik was crying too. He pressed his lips to Erik’s for the first time.

Salt from their tears mixed into the kiss. He cupped Erik’s face and caressed his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Erik’s cheekbone. Charles pulled away and wiped his tears. They had soaked Erik’s black sweater, but neither of them had noticed.

All that mattered was that Charles had Erik, and Erik had Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus features :D

**azazelthedevil1212 posted:**

> tumblr user eriklehnsherr and charlesxavier meet for the first time [video]

**1wholockbro1 reblogged from azazelthedevil1212:**

> _is that fucking drunk laundry basket guy_

**crowleyismybaeeeee8 reblogged from 1wholockbro1:**

> holy shit they’re adorable

**panic-atthesw4g reblogged from crowleyismybaeeeee8:**

> aw omg otp

**hankisbeast reblogged from panic-atthesw4g:**

> w o w

**charlesxavier reblogged from hankisbeast:**

> why the hell does this have 70k notes

**eriklehnsherr reblogged from charlesxavier:**

> because we cute

**charlesxavier reblogged from eriklehnsherr:**

> oh my god hurry up and get over here

**eriklehnsherr reblogged from charlesxavier:**

> ;) love you

**charlesxavier reblogged from eriklehnsherr:**

> ily2

**hankisbeast reblogged from eriklehnsherr:**

> ew ewe wewewee ew

 

 


End file.
